Fotos de amor verdadero
by bkokocha
Summary: Gold toma un gusto por la fotografia. Belle Y Rumplestiltskin quieren revelar el misterio eterno ¿El modelo o el artista? Rumbelle con un toque de Swanfire y Red cricket. Rumbelle.


El día que Gold acompañó a Belle para comprar su primer celular, el vendedor lo convenció de dejar atrás su modelo viejo y básico, para modernizarse con un teléfono que incluyera una cámara, video y otras modernidades. Rumplestiltskin, nunca imaginó que de pronto, encontraría un nuevo pasatiempo que suplantaría el tiempo dedicado a su otro hobbie, la vieja rueca.

Belle había encontrado agrado en esta tecnología del celular, al ser capaz de leer los libros de este mundo en la comodidad de su mano; él, por su parte, a pesar de un inicio algo complicado, pronto su gusto por experimentar lo llevó a dominar el artefacto en cuestión de una semana. Al poco tiempo, la novedad se perdió y lo único que quedó en su agrado, además de poder comunicarse con Belle vía video, fue la cámara fotográfica.

Rumplestiltskin gustaba de encontrar los momentos más dulces, cálidos y conmovedores de su principal y única inspiración, su pequeña novia Belle, y pronto tuvo toda la memoria llena de imágenes de momentos en los cuales aparecía su verdadero amor, a lo largo del día en diferentes situaciones. Belle consideró entonces apropiado, regalarle una cámara profesional y "clásica", elegida con ayuda de Archie Hopper presidente del grupo de aficionados a la fotografía en Storybrooke, y la cual fue aún mayor motivo para que la afición de Rumplestiltskin prosperara.

Al final de la semana, él escogía las que consideraba las mejores fotos, para ponerlas a juicio de su modelo. Así, los sábados por la tarde, la casa de Mr. Gold se convertía en una velada de recuerdos, vino y risas, donde juntos elegían las fotos que serían impresas y colocadas en álbumes y portarretratos alrededor de la casa.

Fue en una visita a casa de su padre, que Neal se sorprendió no solo de la cantidad de fotos que ahora inundaban la casa, sino también en la calidad de las mismas. Preciosas imágenes de Belle que reflejaban sentimiento y emoción; además de cuidado en la elección de momentos que no sólo lograban transmitir la belleza de lo cotidiano, sino irradiaban el amor del fotógrafo por la modelo.

- ¿Fue papá quien tomó todas éstas? – preguntó Neal aún incrédulo.

Belle simplemente sonrió su afirmación, mientras servía un poco mas de vino en las copas. Rumplestiltskin simplemente esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, que ocultó detrás de una hogaza de pan y queso fundido.

-Por eso te hemos invitado. Para que me ayudes a convencer a tu padre. Archie quiere exponer el trabajo de tu padre en la biblioteca, junto con otros aficionados a la fotografía, pero tu padre no quiere aceptar que es él quien es un excelente artista...-

-Y Belle que no es el fotógrafo, sino la modelo. – le interrumpió Rumplestiltskin mientras la ayudaba a sentarse a su lado. – No es el fotógrafo quien es bueno, sino mi pequeña modelo.

- Vaya que ustedes no tienen problemas, llamarme para ser chivo expiatorio de sus peleas. –

En respuesta a la risa al unísono de su padre y Belle, Neal tomó la copa de vino y con una mueca ofreció una solución para obtener respuesta a la vieja pregunta: ¿Es el modelo o el artista?

Para el siguiente sábado, cumpleaños número once de Henry, la lista de invitados tuvo que ser reducida de todo el pueblo, a solo los que pudieran caber dentro del restaurante de Granny's, por fines prácticos. Rumplestiltskin incómodo aún con tanta gente a su alrededor, con quienes por regla no tenía un trato generalmente, amable, se sintió de inmediato agradecido por la comisión que Neal le había otorgado: ser el fotógrafo oficial del evento.

Escudado detrás de su cámara Rumplestilskin dedicó la velada a tomar fotos de todos los presentes, pero en particular de su Belle, su nieto, su hijo Neal y Emma. Al final de la noche, con un trozo de pastel en la mano, Rumplestiltskin hizo entrega de los cinco rollos, que contenían todas las fotografías, para que su hijo, como juez, decidiera quien era el responsable de las bellas fotografías; la modelo o el fotógrafo.

...

Por la tarde del domingo y tras haber impreso todas las fotos, que fueron colocadas en la gran mesa del comedor, el veredicto fue irrefutable.

- Emma aún quiere matarme, así que hoy necesito regresar temprano a casa y ser buen chico; Papa, Belle, no creo que pueda haber ninguna duda. – Y con ello salió de la casa, dejando al par solos, en el silencio.

Belle se mordía el labio, mientras con la mano consolaba a Rumplestiltskin, quien con asombro miraba fotos fuera de foco, con poses raras, gestos extraños, claro, con excepción de las que correspondían a Belle, quien aparecía más que perfecta en todas sus fotos; y quizás Neal y Henry, los últimos quienes se habían salvado por poco.

- Te dije que eras tú – le dijo Rumple a Belle, mientras con un abrazo ocultó su decepción besando su cuello.

- Aún creo que eres tú, pero ya veremos.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Archie también tomó fotos durante la fiesta y yo creo que él es el mejor para dar el veredicto final de este problema ¿no crees?

- No creo que sea un "problema", pero si quieres llamarle…

Cuando esa misma noche Archie Hopper y Ruby Lucas aparecieron frente a la puerta con una sonrisa y un sobre de fotografías, Belle los invitó a pasar. Junto al fuego de la chimenea de la sala y una copa de vino tinto Belle les contó la situación, mientras Rumplestiltskin miraba con cierto nerviosismo, la exposición de su "debilidad".

Tras mirar todas las fotos Archie parecía desilusionado, mientras que Ruby no logró contener la sonrisa.

- Me temó que su caso es grave, les dijo Ruby, mientras extendía a Belle el sobre con las fotografías de Archie. Mientras tanto Archie bombardeaba con preguntas a Gold acerca del espacio, luz, esto y aquello que Gold simplemente no lograba comprender ni contestar a cierto. Belle miró cada una de las fotos, mientras su sonrisa y sonrojo se hacía más grande.

Una a una, Belle pasó a manos de Rumplestiltskin cada una de las fotos, en las cuales aparecía ella, como parte del cuadro. Todas hermosas fotos, dignas de profesional y con una Belle en diferentes poses de contorsionista y muecas que solo podían dejar pensar un ¿Qué diablos te sucedió en ese momento?

- No comprendo. – Una tras otra, Rumplestiltskin miraba con desconcierto, las fotos con su pequeña novia, sin comprender como era posible.

- Belle es conocida en el grupo de fotografía como "Bella mueca"; famosa por ser una de las mujeres más bellas y antifotogénicas de todo Storybrooke. Es como la broma de entrada al grupo de fotografía, el intentar tomarle una foto en la que salga bien. Archie estaba tan emocionado de tenerte en el grupo de la galería. Imagino que pensó que eras un talento para lograr que Belle apareciera tan bien en todas las fotos.

-Todos los fotógrafos han pasado por la Biblioteca, por eso te decía que era imposible. – Con su hermosa sonrisa y un beso, Belle abrazó a Rumplestilskin quien sorprendido, aún no lograba comprender.

-Pero entonces yo tampoco comprendo –Archie no acababa de mover y virar cada una de las imágenes impresas, como si ponerlas de cabeza ayudaría a revelar el misterio.

-¡ Yo sé que es! – Con su enorme sonrisa, Ruby tomó una de las fotografías puesta en un marco de plata, junto a la mesita de centro y en la cual Belle aparecía con una hermosa sonrisa y un gesto de adoración dirigida hacia el espectador. – ¡Fotos de "amor verdadero" por supuesto!

-Eso no existe aquí Ruby, le dijo Archie, con el gesto extrañado.

-Oh no, aquí la magia es diferente, pero pon a un mal fotógrafo y a "Bella muecas" juntos y ¡vualá! ¡Fotos dignas de exposiciones! Así que yo creo que todas estas fotos, no pueden ser más producto que de un profundo amor por la modelo, y la modelo que solo puede sonreír de esta manera para su único y real fotógrafo ¡Fotos de Amor verdadero!

El sonrojo que llenó a Rumplestilskin de la frente, las orejas y hasta los brazos, junto a una sonrisa de niño pequeño, fue el mismo que se extendió hasta Belle, que con un profundo beso dio fin al misterio.

-Ni fotógrafo ni modelo, sino amor verdadero…vaya – concluyó Archie.

Tras dejarles las fotografías, Archie y Ruby se despidieron de la pareja, con la promesa de que pasarían por la mañana a ofrecer un juego de las mismas fotos a Emma y Neal. Quienes por suerte, al menos, no se habían quedado sin ninguna foto del cumpleaños de su hijo.

- ¿"Belle muecas"? – con la cámara de nuevo en las manos, Rumplestiltskin jugaba a tomar fotos de Belle, mientras ella intentaba ocultar su sonrojo al mirar todas las muecas de las que su rostro era capaz en una toma.

-No te lo había dicho por que te conozco muy bien "Rumple Bumple". Y no es algo muy… ¡va tampoco es para que lo ande presumiendo por el mundo!

- Fotos de amor verdadero – Rumplestiltskin miraba asombrado las fotos a su alrededor, mientras que su sonrisa irradiaba algo más que satisfacción y alegría. Belle aprovecho el momento para tomar la cámara en sus manos y tomarle una fotografía a aquel gesto.

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!¡Fotos de amor verdadero de my Rumple!

-Oh bueno, Entonces vamos a hacer una comprobación ¡Ya veremos quién es mejor en esto del amor verdadero!

Junto al calor de la chimenea, el vino y un rollo nuevo, Rumplestiltskin y Belle decidieron probar los alcances de sus talentos con fotografías de ambos haciendo magia al hacer el amor verdadero.


End file.
